<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dear reader, suffer | Dream SMP by iguessweredoingthis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760844">dear reader, suffer | Dream SMP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessweredoingthis/pseuds/iguessweredoingthis'>iguessweredoingthis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>igwdt’s mcyt [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All ships are characters not IRLs, Angst, Dream Smp, Dream is dead, Flashbacks, Gen, If you cry I’ve achieved my goal, Multi, Polyamory, ill add tags as we go on, no beta we die like l’manberg, no one is happy tho, wrote first chapter and posted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessweredoingthis/pseuds/iguessweredoingthis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clips from a fictional scenario where they defeat Dream<br/>///<br/>Major character deaths, not just green blob man</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>igwdt’s mcyt [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dear reader, suffer | Dream SMP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the dictator dies, no one cheers.</p>
<p>There are too many lost friends to be happy today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sapnap lets his flint and steel slip out of his hand. He almost feels bad for the man.</p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p>Right now, he needs to find those he still loves.</p>
<p>Half the ground is torn up from TNT and Withers or scorched from fire and blast.</p>
<p>Sapnap walks wearily, head low until he pauses to ask someone or another where his fiancé’s and George are.</p>
<p>He finds Karl first. The man has his hood pulled up and the strings tightened. He’s crouching on the ground, staring blankly. A diamond sword and shield lie before him.</p>
<p>“Karl.”</p>
<p>He slowly looks up. “Sapnap.”</p>
<p>“... Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I saw him, I saw him get blasted to bits,” Karl whispers.</p>
<p>Sapnap crouched beside him. “Who?”</p>
<p>“Fundy.”</p>
<p>“Is he dead dead?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Sapnap holds out his arms, and Karl gives in. He crawls to his fiancé, curling against his chest. And he cries.</p>
<p>Sapnap kisses his head, whispering empty comfort.</p>
<p>“He was scared,” Karl says. “He was so scared.”</p>
<p>“Hey... it’s okay. He had two lives, right? He’s probably okay.”</p>
<p>A sniffle. “I feel bad.”</p>
<p>“I know, honey.” Sapnap kisses his cheek. “Let’s go find the others.”</p>
<p>Karl nods and stands, and their fingers intertwine tightly.</p>
<p>“Who else have you seen?”</p>
<p>“Technoblade. Puffy,” Sapnap lists. “Uh, Niki’s okay. Who have you seen?”</p>
<p>“No one. Not since it stopped.”</p>
<p>“We can find them,” Sapnap reassures him. Karl squeezes his hand tighter in response.</p>
<p>They cross paths with Technoblade first, and each party pauses.</p>
<p>“Have you seen-“ Sapnap and Techno begin at the same time, and they stop.</p>
<p>“You first.”</p>
<p>“Quackity, George, anyone.”</p>
<p>“George was looking for you two. Don’t know where he is.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Who were you looking for?” Karl chimes in.</p>
<p>“Phil.” Techno’s voice wavers in the one syllable.</p>
<p>“We haven’t seen him,” Sapnap says apologetically.</p>
<p>“Alright.” Technoblade keeps walking, and then they do, too.</p>
<p>They meet Niki next, who tells them George was heading to Skeppy and Bad’s mansion. She hasn’t seen Quackity. She’s looking for anyone, and so they keep walking.</p>
<p>As they near the mansion - now half crumbling, torn apart - Karl slows.</p>
<p>“Sapnap?” Karl’s voice shakes more. Sapnap turns, and holds his fiancé’s face gently.</p>
<p>“I’m scared.”</p>
<p>“I know. It’s okay. We’ll be okay. Promise.” They know it’s a promise he can’t keep, but the words sound nice enough to believe for a few minutes.</p>
<p>Or just a few moments.</p>
<p>They somehow get down the blasted apart path, and the damage looks even worse up close. Sapnap and Karl walk to where Bad and Skeppy wait for them. George is there, too, on the balcony above. He stands almost stoically.</p>
<p>Sapnap sees the fingers, the arm under a pillar. He doesn’t get it at first. He doesn’t let go of Karl’s hand. Someone is there. Someone. He doesn’t let go until they reach the door, and guilt swamps him. They’re dead. He should have stopped.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to scare Karl. He didn’t trust his own eyes at first until they were a few paces away, halfway between the pillar and the door. That’s when he really realized, but he walks Karl to the door.</p>
<p>“Stay here,” he tells Karl.</p>
<p>“What? Babe-“</p>
<p>“Stay.” Sapnap’s throat tightens, he nods to Bad and turns back.</p>
<p>Halfway out again, he glances back to see Bad, Skeppy and Karl are gone. George still stands on the balcony.</p>
<p>Sapnap slow. It takes a moment to scan to see the hand. He swallows back the sick feeling. No nameplate... they’re dead for sure.</p>
<p>“Sap!” George calls.</p>
<p>“Come here!” He answers.</p>
<p>There’s a pause, a soft sound - and George is a few meters away. He pearled over.</p>
<p>“Someone’s under here.”</p>
<p>“... holy shit.”</p>
<p>“Help me.”</p>
<p>“Are they-“</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Sapnap slides his arms under one side of the pillar and tries to lift. He scrabbles at the ground. George stops him with a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Look, we can move this.” He lifts a smaller piece of concrete away. “Small bits.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Sapnap exhaled. Slowly, they work away the pieces. The person is in a sort of air bubble inside, except for their right arm and leg.</p>
<p>Sapnap lifts away another piece. A white button up shirt, torn, bloodied and grimy. Another, black pants, a belt with a silver clasp.</p>
<p>George lifts away the last, but it’s at an angle so Sapnap sees their face first.</p>
<p>His eyes are open wide, lips slightly parted. Dust settles on his face. Dark hair is messy, the beanie half on.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” George whispers. “It’s Quackity.”</p>
<p>Sapnap doesn’t say anything. He just stares, and then he leans in carefully and scoops up the body of his dead fiancé. George trails behind him as Sapnap carries him to the mansion again. He pauses outside.</p>
<p>“I don’t want Karl seeing yet. I want to tell him.”</p>
<p>George nods, slips into the house. Sapnap adjusts his grip on the body. The body. He’s cold. He wonders how long Quackity lay there. If he suffered. If it was over quickly.</p>
<p>George reappears. “Follow me.”</p>
<p>They go to the left, and there’s a bed George indicates to, so Sapnap gently lays the body on top of the sheets. He pulls away the pillow and lets it drop to the floor.</p>
<p>“Where’s Karl?”</p>
<p>Bad is in the doorway. “Here.”</p>
<p>Sapnap follows him. George stays behind.</p>
<p>Karl is waiting alone on the second floor. Bad nods to Sapnap, and heads back down.</p>
<p>“Hey, babe,” Sapnap says.</p>
<p>“Hi.” Karl’s looking out the window. “Where do you think Big Q is? He’d want to find us soon, right?”</p>
<p>“He... would.”</p>
<p>“Why do you sound like that?” Karl glances at him with a small smile. “We can find Quackity. It’s like I used to say, it’ll be okay if it’s the three of us! ... right?”</p>
<p>“It’ll be okay if it’s the three of us,” Sapnap echoes. “Karl?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“It’s not okay.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Karl, I-I found Quackity,” Sapnap says slowly, carefully. The look Karl gives him - so hopeful, so happy - makes him want to curl up and cry. He doesn’t. He forces himself to keep talking.</p>
<p>“He’s downstairs?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but- Karl?” He catches his fiancé’s sleeve as he moves to walk past.</p>
<p>Worry flickers into the older man’s eyes. “Is he hurt?”</p>
<p>“Karl.”</p>
<p>“How- How bad?”</p>
<p>“Karl,” Sapnap chokes.</p>
<p>“... Sap?”</p>
<p>“He- honey, he’s-“</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>There’s a pause, and then Karl says, “I want to see him.”</p>
<p>His voice is calmer, somehow. Sapnap gasps for air, wipes his face on the sleeve, and nods. They go down the stairs together.</p>
<p>Quackity’s body is lying where Sapnap set him. Karl half heartedly punts the pillow.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Quackity throws the pillow off the end of the bed to floor with a grin. Sapnap pouts jokingly. “I would use that if you won’t.”</p>
<p>“Aww,” Quackity teases. “You’re sad now? Why don’t you go get it?”</p>
<p>“Maybe I will.” Sapnap stands up, and then Karl enters the room. His eyes fall on the pillow the same time Sapnap sees him.</p>
<p>Karl’s a lot closer. With a wicked smile, he kicks the pillow, and it almost hits Quackity, who catches it. Sapnap turns to him. “Give it here!”</p>
<p>Quackity looks at the pillow comedically. “This? I thought it was Karl’s!” He tosses it back over. Karl catches it. “Uhh, nope. Definitely Quackity’s.”</p>
<p>“Give it!” Sapnap repeats, trying to sound annoyed. He can’t help but smile at the dumb shenanigans.</p>
<p>“Give it? Q, was that you talking? Okay!”</p>
<p>Sapnap doesn’t catch it again, but he manages to knock it out of the air as it sails past, and promptly drops to the floor to hug it to his chest.</p>
<p>“Mine now.”</p>
<p>“Aww, man!” Quackity says. He’s disappointed the game is over, but that melts away when Karl snuggles up to him. Sapnap gets up and switches off the overhead as he passes. Then he gets into bed on Quackity’s other side.</p>
<p>“You really don’t want any pillow?” Karl asks.</p>
<p>“Nope. I’m good like this.” Quackity presses his forehead against Karl’s chest and tangles his legs against Sapnap’s.</p>
<p>“Just cozy here,” he says with a yawn.</p>
<p>“Cozy,” Sapnap repeats. “... love you guys.”</p>
<p>“Just the three of us,” Karl whispers.</p>
<p>It could be surprising how quickly they switched from energetic goofball idiots to sleeping, but it was nice. It worked. They worked, all together. Just the three of them.</p>
<p>Just the three of them.</p>
<p>Hurt, heartbroken, dead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please drop some comments and kudos if you enjoyed!! (I live off that shit :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>